marvel_abcfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Robbie Reyes
|płeć = |status = Żywy |śmierć = 2012 (później wskrzeszony) |przynależność = Crandall Elementary (dawniej) Garfield High School (dawniej) Canelo's Auto and Body (dawniej) |rodzina = Nieznana matka † Nieznany ojciec † Gabe Reyes (brat) Eli Morrow † (wujek) |pseudo = Robbie Reyes Ghost Rider Płomyczek |aktor = Gabriel Luna |debiut = „Duch” |seria = }}Roberto „Robbie” Reyes – mechanik z Los Angeles, który został zamordowany przez gang Fifth Street Locos, po czym został wskrzeszony przez Johnny'ego Blaze'a, który przekazał mu Ducha Zemsty, przez co Robbie zyskał moc transformacji w demoniczną istotę znaną jako Ghost Rider. Dążąc do zemsty za niepełnosprawność swojego brata Gabe'a, Reyes wykorzystywał wcielenie Ghost Ridera, by ścigać i zabijać różnych przestępców, dopóki nie został odnaleziony przez Quake, która starała się powstrzymać masakrę szerzoną przez demonicznego jeźdźca. Ostatecznie, współpraca z Quake doprowadziła Robbie'ego przed oblicze T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Chłopak zdecydował się pomóc organizacji powstrzymać Lucy Bauer, która poszukiwała księgi znanej jako Darkhold, zawierającej starożytną moc. Dowiadując się, że jego wuj Eli Morrow zdobył niewyobrażalną moc, Robbie pomógł T.A.R.C.Z.Y. pokonać go i jednocześnie poświęcił się, zostając przeniesionym do innego wymiaru. Reyes zdołał wrócić na Ziemię w chwili, gdy T.A.R.C.Z.A. zmagała się z niebezpieczną Aidą. Ghost Rider pomógł pokonać wroga i pozbył się księgi Darkhold raz na zawsze. Biografia Wczesne życie Robbie dorastał we wschodnim Los Angeles i wychowywany był wraz ze swoim młodszym bratem Gabe'em przez swojego wujka Eliego Morrowa . Rzucił szkołę w jedenastej klasie i zatrudnił się w Canelo's Auto and Body jako mechanik samochodowy . Geneza Ghost Ridera Wkrótce. Szał zemsty thumb|left|Wizerunek Ghost Ridera na murze w LA Po zdobyciu mocy Ghost Ridera, Robbie zaczął wykorzystywać swoje umiejętności, żeby przynieść zemstę tym, którzy zasługiwali na śmierć. Wśród jego ofiar znaleźli się członkowie terrorystycznej grupy Watchdogs, detektyw, mający krew na swoich rękach, radny miasta Roger Perez i nauczyciel Thomas Wright, który był pedofilem. Jego brutalna działalność sprawiła, że Ghost Rider stał się groźnym symbolem w Los Angeles. Plotki na temat jego osoby zaczęły krążyć wśród ludzi na ulicach, a na murach zaczęto malować sprayem jego demoniczną postać. Jeden z ulicznych artystów, Felix, oznaczał na ścianie każdą ofiarę Ghost Ridera poprzez znak skrzyżowanych kości. Przesłuchiwanie członka gangu Wkrótce. Konfrontacja z Quake Wkrótce. Pomaganie bratu Wkrótce. Rozpoznanie Quake Wkrótce. Szukając winy Wkrótce. Polowanie na duchy Wkrótce. Współpraca z Quake Wkrótce. Współpraca z T.A.R.C.Z.Ą. Wkrótce. Hell Charger vs Lola Wkrótce. Pojedynek z Hellfire'em Wkrótce. Frustracja Wkrótce. Zamieszki w więzieniu Wkrótce. Zabójstwo Santino Noguery Wkrótce. Wyznanie Wkrótce. Konflikt z dyrektorem Mace'em Wkrótce. Udaremnienie planów Lucy Wkrótce. Nowy pakt Wkrótce. Uwięzieni między światami Wkrótce. Spotkanie z Duchem Zemsty Wkrótce. Walka z Morrowem Wkrótce. Poświęcenie Wkrótce. Powrót Otworzenie bramy Wkrótce. Atak na Aidę Wkrótce. Ponowne spotkanie z T.A.R.C.Z.Ą. Wkrótce. Powrót do piekła Wkrótce. Osobowość Wkrótce. Umiejętności Moce Gdy Robbie został wskrzeszony przez Johnny'ego Blaze'a, mężczyzna przekazał mu Ducha Zemsty, by chłopak mógł wymierzyć zemstę osobom odpowiedzialnym za zamach na niego i jego brata Gabe'a, tym samym obdarzony został nadzwyczajnymi umiejętnościami. thumb|Robbie przemienia się w Ghost Ridera * Transformacja – Wkrótce. * Zwiększona siła – Wkrótce. * Zwiększona wytrzymałość – Wkrótce. ** Odporność na infekcję – Kiedy Lucy Bauer próbowała zainfekować Ghost Ridera, ten pozostał niewzruszony i nie zareagował nawet na to, że kobieta przeszła przez jego ciało. * Zwiększona zwinność – Wkrótce. * Czynnik gojący – Wkrótce. thumb|Ghost Rider tworzy kulę ognia * Manipulacja ogniem – Wkrótce. ** Manipulacja ciepłem – Wkrótce. ** Spopielanie – Wkrótce. * Wykrywanie ciemnej materii – Wkrótce. * Umiejętności empatyczne – Wkrótce. * Anulowanie nietykalności – Wkrótce * Przekazywanie mocy – Wkrótce. * Podróżowanie między wymiarami – Wkrótce. Zdolności * Umiejętności inżynieryjne – Wkrótce. * Umiejętności bojowe – Wkrótce. * Wielojęzyczność – Robbie jest w stanie płynnie mówić zarówno po angielsku, jak i po hiszpańsku. Wyposażenie Bronie thumb|Robbie Reyes walczy z Aidą swoim łańcuchem * Piekielny łańcuch – W trakcie pojedynku z nieczłowiekiem znanym jako Hellfire, Ghost Rider zabrał jego płonący łańcuch i przywłaszczył go sobie, skutecznie wykorzystując go w walce. Mógł podpalić go i wykorzystywać jako lasso, a także za jego pomocą spalać ducho-podobne postacie, takie jak Vincent. Później Robbie nauczył się wykorzystywać łańcuch do otwierania portali międzywymiarowych i do podróżowania między światami. Pojazdy * Hell Charger – Hell Charger to zmodyfikowany czarny 1969 Dodge Charger, który należał do Eliego Morrowa, a obecnie jest własnością Robbie'ego. Gdy chłopak działa jako Ghost Rider, samochód jest w stanie emitować płomienie z silnika i z kół, a także jest w stanie wytrzymać ataki, które zniszczyłyby zwykłe auto. Relacje Występy Ciekawostki * W komiksach Marvela, Robbie Reyes jest nastolatkiem wychowującym się w niebezpiecznej dzielnicy Los Angeles, opanowanej przez latynoskie gangi, gdzie przyszło mu opiekować się swoim niepełnosprawnym bratem Gabe'em. W celu zdobycia pieniędzy, za które mógłby zapewnić bratu lepsze życie, Reyes wziął udział w nielegalnym wyścigu, w trakcie którego został zastrzelony. Wskrzesił go duch mordercy-okultysty Eliasa Morrowa, który okazał się być jego wujkiem, a z którym Robbie zawarł pakt i został nowym Ghost Riderem. ** Robbie został zabity przez najemników wynajętych przez Calvina Zabo, którzy mieli za zadanie odzyskać pigułki zawierające formułę Mister Hyde'a. * Robbie jest bezpośrednio odpowiedzialny za śmierć co najmniej 57. osób. Informacje zakulisowe * Mark Kolpack, kierownik efektów wizualnych serialu „Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.”, potwierdził, że po transformacji Ghost Rider nie mówi, ponieważ nie posiada krtani, przez co jest bardziej przerażający''Mark Kolpack, Twitter, 28 października 2016''. Przypisy }} Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Uczniowie Garfield High School Kategoria:Pracownicy Canelo's Auto and Body Kategoria:Mechanicy Kategoria:Samozwańczy stróże prawa Kategoria:Nosiciele Ducha Zemsty Kategoria:Wskrzeszone postacie